Mike Newton and the Secret Diary of Edward Cullen
by ptrtool1999
Summary: After Edward and Bella returned from Phoenix in Twilight, the kids of Forks High wonder about the extent of their relationship. Is it serious? No one knows. Until, that is, Mike Newton finds a secret R-Rated diary in Edward's locker that sheds some light on what he and Bella get up to at night ...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Takes place the last few weeks of junior year, a few weeks before summer, and after Bella and Edward returned from Phoenix. No one really knows *how close* Bella and Edward are, but Mike will soon find out.**

**A bit of naughty Mike Newton - and Jessica too. And B and E as well, as they are the stars of the show. Of course, Ms Meyer owns all. Rated M for adult themes, lemons and mature content.**

Mike Newton walked slowly back into the boys locker room, grumbling to himself about how unfair life was. Cullen, that freak, had gotten Bella: the only girl that Mike wanted. _How the hell was that fair_?

Sure, Mike had Jessica as a stand-in when he wanted; but she didn't compare at all to the beauty and mystery that was Bella Swan. Her deep brown eyes, brimming with secrets. Her soft pink lips, plump and inviting. Her hair, like the finest, waviest silk, each strand scented with an alluring mixture of strawberries and rain. Her body… _God her body… _thin, but with curves in all the right places, and the softest, creamiest skin he had ever seen - like ivory and roses, pale with an inner glow. When her cheeks flamed red, which they seemed to do with regularity around Cullen, it was like watching red wine spreading on the finest white satin.

And that wasn't all, oh no. She had a beautiful, flowing neck that was graceful and long, framed by her mahogany hair. And she had beautifully defined, thin shoulders and extremely feminine collarbones. Her breasts, while not large, were ample, and rode high on her chest, indicating firmness. She usually wore loose clothing and a hoodie, but Mike remembered one afternoon when it was unseasonably warm, and she wore nothing but a white halter top with spaghetti straps and a pair of ass-hugging skinny jeans that fit her like a second skin. After school, she got caught in the rain, and her nipples were clearly visible through that halter – dark pink, taut, and delicious looking, as they poked through her soaked shirt; and for a brief minute – until Cullen ushered her into his passenger seat – Mike stared at her slack jawed with fantasies of sucking on those delicate nubs as she moaned his name; her long legs wrapped around his torso, her small hands fisted into his hair, her gasps and moans – all the shit she does with Cullen. The fantasy was brief, but powerful, and Mike thought of it often. Now, with only 10 days of school remaining until Summer, Mike was feeling that his time was running out.

As Mike stood in front of his locker, fantasizing about Bella, Casey Duncan, another Junior that, in Mike's opinion, was far too centered on Bella and didn't have a chance in hell – _get in line, buddy_ - came running through the door, eyes wide with excitement, breath coming in heavy gasps.

"Hey, everyone – Bella fell and hit her head really hard! She's blacked out or something!"

In a flash, Cullen was out the door, pushing past a startled Casey. Several other boys followed, eager to see what trouble klutzy Bella got into this time. It was no secret that she was quite possibly the most uncoordinated girl in the school, having almost daily bouts of tripping, falling, banging into walls, and making a spectacle of herself. Even excused from having to participate from gym and sitting on the damn bleachers with that damn leg cast, she managed to hurt herself! Mike would normally be the first one to run to Bella's assistance, but no doubt that Cullen was already hovering over her, tending to her and cuddling her up.

As Mike walked past the last row of lockers before heading out, he noticed that Cullen's locker was not completely closed, and his clothes and books were still inside. Curious, Mike peeked into the locker, getting his first glimpse into Edward Cullen's personal world.

Not wanting to get caught, Mike peeked out of the gym door, only to see a large crowd in a circle at the far end of the gym. No doubt Bella was at the center of that circle, probably with Cullen right there with her. Mike had some time to snoop.

Sneaking back into the locker room, he went back to the locker, and took the neat, folded clothes from the pile. He glanced at the labels, not recognizing them. Designer, he thought. Probably from Europe. He moved them closer to his face, getting a whiff of something that smelled good. Figures that Cullen has an expensive cologne. Bella must like it, I should try and find out what it is.

Putting them aside, Mike next looked at the remaining contents of the locker. An expensive looking wallet, keys, and the cuff with the weird symbol that he usually wore were tucked into the pants pocket. Mike opened the wallet, staring in disbelief at the fat roll of 100's in there. There had to be at least twenty or thirty 100's, and another ten or fifteen 20's and 10's. Rich freaks. Every one of them.

Feeling glum – _how the hell am I supposed to compete with this_ - Mike stuffed the wallet back into the pants pocket. The final items were books. Biology, History, and an unmarked black journal. Curiously, Mike reached for the journal, and opened it up at a random page.

…_she didn't want to talk anymore. Her hands were in my hair, tugging, pulling me closer. As she gasped for breath, I kissed along her jawline, up and down it's delicate frame, up to her ear. She shivered as I blew slowly on the wetness left behind my kissing trail, and I let my hands wander down her sides, to the soft line of skin left uncovered by her bunched shirt. Her breasts pushed tighter against my naked chest, her nipples hard and poking against me through the thin fabric of her nightshirt. _

_I growled as I felt her hands leave my hair and gently scratch down my chest…_

Holy shit! Mike slammed the book shut, grasping it tightly in his hands. A fucking diary! A_ sex_ diary!

Mike couldn't believe his luck – he had lucked into finding a fantasy wet dream - Edward fucking Cullen's personal sex diary about Bella Swan. Ok, it was bad that he had to read about Cullen, but it was easy enough to imagine it was ***him*** doing these things to Bella. _Think, Mike, think_. Mike's first impulse was to simply steal the book – but somehow, he suspected Cullen would know he did it. Mike didn't understand why – or how – but Cullen seemed to have some weird sixth sense. Whenever Mike was fantasizing about Bella, Cullen would glare at him, giving him a black gaze of pure fury. No doubt, Cullen was scary – and he would know.

But Mike couldn't let this opportunity pass him by. And, suddenly, inspiration struck. He knew there was a copy machine in the adjacent coaches office, and, given the fact that the whole gym seemed to be gathered around Bella, Mike could hurry up and make copies of at least some of the pages. It was risky, but the payoff was huge.

Mike was decided. It was worth the risk.

Mike snuck out of the locker room, the precious cargo hugged to his chest as he scurried to the gym office. Taking a quick look through the book as he was opening the cover to the copy machine, Mike saw that about half the book was filled. And not all the writing was the same. There were some sections that were written in a messy, girly looking scrawl, very different from the almost calligraphic style of the rest of the book. Shit, was that Bella's writing? Mike wanted to start reading, but he knew he didn't have a lot of time. Mike laid the open book flat out on the machine, effectively copying 2 pages at once. He guessed there was about 30 or 40 handwritten pages. So 20 copies, maybe. _I can do this_, thought Mike.

Pressing the start button, the copier stuttered to life. The machine was fast, thankfully, and the first copy rolled off into the output tray after a few seconds. Quickly flipping to the next page, Mike repeated the process. He kept glancing up, half expecting Coach Clapp – or Cullen himself –_ bastard always seems to know what I am thinking_ – to come through the door. Sooner than he hoped, he was done.

Looking at the crowd still gathered around Bella, Mike hurried from the office back to the locker room, and put everything back just so. He was glad he didn't take any of Cullen's money – hell, this was better. A nice long night of stroking himself off while he read about Bella was just the thing he needed. Her constant rejections and obvious affections for Cullen had really been grating on his nerves lately.

Mike sauntered out of the locker room, noticing that the crowd had broken up. There was no sign of Bella or Cullen.

Walking up to a Steven Jones, a fellow Junior that Mike knew also lusted after Bella, Mike asked "what happened to them? Is Bella OK?"

"Nasty bump and bruise, man. You should have seen it. She was reading some book on the bleachers, and a kickball came over and knocked her straight! Was like a fucking golfball on the back of her head! Prolly' got a concussion or something," Steven finished. After a moment's pause, he continued : "You should have seen Cullen, though. Thought he was going to start crying or something. Looked really upset, and he carried Bella to the Nurses office."

"Yeah, practically ran the whole way, too," added Eric, as he ran his fingers through his greasy hair. "Bella looked really messed up."

Lauren had wandered over with Tyler, and she gave a small grin. True to her nasty personality and dislike of Bella, she couldn't resist a rude comment: "Well, she is like the biggest klutz in this school. I have absolutely no idea what Edward sees in her anyway. She can't even stay on her feet!", she ended with a huff.

Yeah, Lauren had it bad for Cullen. She was a jealous hag, thought Mike. Pretty, maybe, but a total bitch. And without her makeup, her skin had a creased, weathered look. Too many hours in tanning salons, Mike thought, as no way that she caught a tan in rainy Forks.

Still, though, she did have a nice ass and her boobs were perky. And she put out all the time. Yeah, Tyler could do worse.

A few moments later the bell rang, and, as gym was the last period of the day for Mike, he grabbed his belongings and all but ran back to his locker. Taking his books that he needed that night for homework, and his jacket – plus his copy of the sex diary – Mike headed out the door towards his car.

Just as he was exiting the building, he spied Jessica out of the corner of his eye, coming quickly towards him. He didn't want to speak with her right now – _gotta get home to my Bella book! – _so he increased his pace, practically going into a jog to get away from her.

"Hey Mike, wait up!" Jessica yelled.

Mike sighed, knowing he was caught, so he slowed down, turning to face Jessica when he reached his car. She was moving quickly towards him, her pony-tail bouncing behind her, and her generous tits bouncing in her sweatshirt. She looked pretty good, Mike thought.

"Hey Jess. What's up?" he asked, a slight grin playing at the corner of his lips. He liked Jess, he really did, and they had been steadily dating for 2 months now. They had finally slept together a week earlier, and Mike had to admit that, even though Bella was the one he wanted, it had been pretty damn good. It didn't last that long, but Jess seemed to like it too, if her grunts and moans were any indicator. Much better than hand jobs in the seat of his car. Even better than the two blowjobs Jess had given him , especially as Jess had wanted him to repay those by going down on her, and her bush was just so huge and the hair down there so coarse that Mike felt like he was flossing his teeth with her pubes. And she didn't particularly smell that great either. Sort of funky and sweaty, with a hint of piss and ass. Not at all like he imagined Bella smelling like.

He had plans with Jessica for this coming weekend, and Mike knew that would get a chance to fuck her again, as his parents would be out of the house on Friday night. Fucking was cool.

"Nothing much," she answered his question. "Just want to see what you are doing today after school. You know, seeing if you wanted to get together?" she asked in a quieter voice, the question asked in an offhand way, like the answer didn't matter that much. But Mike knew that it did, and that Jessica always felt a bit insecure with their relationship. She knew that Mike preferred Bella. _Hell, it's not like she wouldn't drop me for Cullen in a heartbeat if he was offering_. Mike knew that Jess, like half the girls in the school, were lusting after Cullen. And that he and the other guys were damn lucky that he didn't pay any mind to them at all. Well, he didn't until Bella came along, anyway.

But Mike knew that he had to be diplomatic, even though he was itching to get home and fantasize – _and read!_ – about his beautiful Bella. "I am helping my mom with a couple of things at the store, Jess. Sorry. Today won't work. But we are on for Friday night, right? My 'rents will be out and we will have the house all to ourselves," he added with a mischievous wink.

Jess answered him with a wide smile. "Ok, Mike, that sounds great. I will call you later," she added, and laid her hand on his forearm, and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

Mike drove home in blissful haze, anxiously awaiting his chance to 'get to know' Bella. From the brief glimpses he got, he knew that there was a good part of the diary that was written by her. Mike could easily picture himself as the one she was describing, himself as the one she wanted. Her beautiful lips, her deep brown eyes staring at him like the eyes of a doe, her creamy, ivory tinted skin, her warm blush. Yes, Mike could easily picture himself with Bella. The thought made him squirm in his seat, and he had to adjust himself.

When he got home, he wasted no time at all. He grabbed his bookbag off the seat, and practically flew into the house, kicking off his shoes and taking the stairs two at a time on the way up to his room. His parents were at the store, so Mike had the house to himself. And he planned on taking advantage.

Going into his room, Mike quickly shut and locked the door, and closed his blinds, making the room dim. He flicked on his bedside lamp, stripped off his jeans and sweater, and tossed the bookbag on his bed.

He opened the buckles of the worn bag, the big yellow FHS lettering faded and browned, and withdrew the copied pages carefully. He didn't want them flying loose or getting out of order, as they didn't have page numbers on them. So he got a stapler from the second drawer of his cheap Ikea desk that sat in the corner of his room, and stapled the pages together with two staples. They made a nice, firm packet, maybe three inches thick.

Mike sat down on his bed, the papers held firmly in his hand. He looked at the first page, dated "May 4th, 2004', and was written in the beautiful, flowing script that he had noticed earlier that day_. _Does Cullen write like that? What a sissy. That looks like girl writing.

_May 4__th__, 2004._

_School was a long, emotional chore for me today, as Alice had dressed Bella in a beautiful skirt that accentuated her long legs, a turquoise blouse that hung low over her delectable breasts and was cut in a vee in the back, and a thin, white sweater that was loosely knit and allowed just enough of the sinful blouse and tantalizing cleavage to peek through. Her calf-cast didn't detract from her beauty at all. She wore no heavy makeup – she needed none – but she had the slightest touch of eyeliner and mascara on her soulful eyes, and a thin coating of red lipstick highlighted her pouty, full lips, which helped complete the ensemble. Her hair was curled loosely over her shoulders, each strand silky and soft. She looked exquisite, and I told myself for the hundredth time that day how lucky I was to have her._

You sure are, you lucky fuck, thought Mike. He remembered that day too, and he agreed with Cullen - she had looked fantastic. All that day he had been trying to look down the front of that blouse, to see her creamy breasts.

_So I spent the day in a hazy state of perpetual lust – wanting, no, __**needing**__, to be with my Bella. Memories of last night assaulted me - her hair dangling around me in a curtain of silk, her breasts bouncing wildly, as she rode me to an explosive release, my fingers tearing through her sheets at the sheer power of it. And then the comical aftermath, with me having to hide in her closet to avoid her curious but half-asleep father, who entered her room after saying he heard 'strange noises' and was just checking on her; and then our repeat performance, a much quieter coupling, gripping each others hands as we slowly moved together, eyes locked as we each reached our peak simultaneously, and then Bella collapsing in my arms, snuggling in for a peaceful nights sleep as I hummed her lullaby._

Shit, thought Mike. I *knew* that she was sleeping with him! Depressed, but still terribly horny, Mike kept reading:

_Thoughts of it swam through my head all day, and I was sorely tempted to skip the last two periods after lunch to try and find relief, even if I had to take her in the woods behind the school, or in the janitors closet. And the thoughts and glances of the male students of Forks High School, as they took in my Bella, only made me more anxious to spirit her away. I was furious as I watched her walk across the cafeteria towards my table, limping slightly in her cast, her beautiful hips and rear swaying in her skirt, and noticed the stares of half a dozen boys following her with lustful looks. Mine, Mine! I wanted to claim her, right there in the cafeteria, and show them that Bella was taken._

_When the day finally ended, I hustled Bella out to my car, and was pulling out of the parking lot and on the way to her house before she had a chance to even speak. She looked over at me, and raised an eyebrow at my behavior, a slight smile curving her luscious lips. _

"_Something bothering you?", she asked playfully, crossing her legs demurely and running her hand through her hair._

_I looked over at her, putting my hand on her knee, as I stared at her intensely._

"_Yes, love. I had to endure the fantasies of half the male population of Forks High School today. It should be illegal to look as sinful as you look in that outfit. I don't know whether to kill Alice, or thank her. I barely resisted taking you somewhere between classes, and laying claim to what is mine" I responded, my voice huskier than usual._

_Bella giggled softly, putting her hand on mine, still covering her knee. "You won't have to wait much longer, Edward." She punctuated her words by softly stroking my fingers, running her nails up and down each individual finger, in a soft, tickling motion._

_At her actions, I punched the accelerator, racing to her house and arriving less than three minutes later. I ran around to open her door, and had her out of the car and up the steps to the door, and into the house, while she laughed softly at my actions._

_"Eager, much?' she inquired, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling._

"_You have no idea," I growled out, whisking her into my arms as soon as we were through the door. She looked up at me, surprised by my sudden movements, but continuing to laugh delightedly at my boyish antics._

"_Just like any normal, red-blooded 17 year old. I knew you had it in you, Edward," she teased._

_I walked her slowly up the stairs, passing Charlie's door, and continuing to the end of the hall to her bedroom. Using my foot to open the door, I gently laid Bella down on her bed, without ever breaking eye contact with her. Her beautiful brown eyes darkened, the perfect mix of innocence and lust, as clearly the desire I had been feeling all day was clearly not one-sided. Her hands unwound from around my neck, and one of them gripped my hair tightly in the back, bunching it together, while her other soft hand cupped my cheek._

_The warmth from her hand was electric. It jolted through me, and I leaned down over her, my lips coming towards her own as I slowly lowered myself over her prone body._

Finally, thought Mike. This was getting good! Mike had been impatient to get to 'the good stuff', and was slowly teasing his member through his boxers. He imagined it was his his hands that carried her up the stairs, his lips teasing Bella, his body lowering itself onto her. All him.

_My lips lightly brushed hers, back and forth, two times, three, four. Bella tried raising her head, seeking more contact, but I continued to tease her with only feather light kisses. My hands were anchored to either side of her head, and one of my knees was between her legs and the other off to the side. _

Fully erect now, Mike was stroking himself through his boxers, and finally pulled his cock out through the front flap opening. His full cock and balls barely fit through the hole, and the slight squeezing on his sack exerted by the tight fit through the underwear hole felt good to Mike, especially when he tugged upwards on his cock. He could easily imagine it was Bella's nails running over his sack as her hand worked him with long, steady strokes.

Needing more, Mike went back to reading, now balancing the pages on his left thigh and with his left hand, while his right hand stroked his cock faster.

_With a loud moan, she finally had enough of my teasing and pulled my head down to fully meet her lips. As was typical, I felt a rush of warmth as her delicate lips wrapped themselves and molded to mine. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, swallowing her groans as her sweet taste filled my senses. Our tongues danced together in her mouth, our moans mixing together, sharing breaths. _

_Bella's hands were running up and down my back, from my waist to my hair. As she ran out of air, I moved my kisses to her jawline, her neck, and the porcelain shell of her ear. Her low moans were music to my ears, my own personal symphony._

"_Touch me, Edward," she moaned in a throaty voice. "Please."_

_"Patience, Love", I answered.I settled myself to her side, and began running my hand up and down her body. I brought my knee up to cradle between her thighs, and pushed slightly upward, giving her the friction she sought. She immediately gasped as she pressed down with her pelvis, the warmth of her center radiating outward, and warming my pant leg._

_My hands continued their exploration, and slowly raised her shirt up her body. Bella assisted by raising her arms over her head, allowing me to remove her blouse._

_Staring down at my angel, covered in a blue, lacy bra was like looking down on a piece of paradise. Her beautiful blush filled her cheeks, as it always did when I undressed her, and spread downwards to her breasts. Her nipples, standing ready, pushed against the thin fabric covering those luscious mounds. Her flat stomach moved with her panting breaths, sucking in and out, wafting her delicious scent into my face and stunning me._

_"Beautiful,", I whispered. "So beautiful, my Bella."_

_My hands moved up, each one taking a breast and firmly squeezing, and rolling her erect nipples under my thumbs. Her moans and gasps were a huge turn-on for me, as I loved eliciting sounds from my Bella, playing her body like a finely tuned instrument. The scent of her arousal hit me again, and Bella's hips were gently rocking against my knee, pressing her still covered center against me. The desire to rip her clothes from her body and ravish her was strong, and I had to fight it back. I wanted to worship every inch of her skin, treat her like the Goddess she was._

_I reached up, and gently unclasped the hook from her bra. Sliding the strap off her arm, Bella looked up at me as I stared down unashamedly at her half naked form, relishing her, taking her in. _

_After a few moments, her blush returned. My Bella was feeling insecure, again. _

"_There is nothing on this earth more perfect than you, my beautiful Bella," I said, meaning every word. I hoped that one day she would believe that I meant it, that she would see how enticing she really was._

_I slowly leaned down, taking one of her jutting nipples into my mouth, eliciting a loud gasp from Bella. My hand massaged her other breast, pinching her nipple, which earned me a squeal. My hand continued to explore, moving lower, to her scrumptious bottom that had been driving me insane all day. Her hands were running through my hair, gripping me to her, and her nails scratched my scalp in delicious, torturous motions. Her heart thudded in her chest, and her mewls and moans were the sweetest of sounds_

_I looked up into her eyes, seeing nothing but desire, and trust there, and slowly lowered her skirt, rolling it over her hips and taking it off slowly, moving them down her fabulously long, pale legs._

_My gaze swept up her near-naked body, taking in her sensual form. The scent of her arousal was potent, and made my mouth water. No one on earth smelled as delicious as my Bella, a mouthwatering combination of freesias, strawberry, and spring rain. I would forever thirst for her, in more ways than one. My arousal was painful, constrained by my pants, but I was not finished with my worship of her body._

_Bella wore a small, satin pair of blue panties, tied with a small, pink bow at each side, right on her sexy hipbones. I growled softly in appreciation at her obviously Alice-inspired underwear - as I noticed a small, damp spot evident in the center of them. My fingers trailed down her body, eliciting small gasps from her, and they made their way to the edges of her panties. I hooked my thumbs underneath the edges, dragging them slowly downward. She lifted her hips up in an effort to assist me, and I held one calf delicately as I slipped the garment off, tossing it behind me as I moved my face towards her center. Her potent scent hit me full force, with nothing in the way to mute it. Pure, unadulterated, Bella._

"_Mine," I softly growled, kissing her thighs and hips as my hands wandered back upwards to her breasts, my fingers making slow circles around their edges._

_"Please don't tease me, Edward," she gasped out, her voice husky and full of desire. I smiled into her skin, nibbling lightly as I moved over her. She moaned as I placed soft kisses along her hips, and ran my nose lightly through the silken curls of her mound, inhaling her deeply, relishing the smell of her._

Mike was pumping fast now. He didn't think he had ever been this turned on his life. He could just picture her beautiful pussy, sweet-smelling and soaking wet, dripping down her thighs and onto her sheets - all for him.

Mike's balls began to tighten, and he knew he would not last much longer.

_I placed me hands at the juncture of her thighs, gently pushing her legs apart. She spread her legs for me, opening her beautiful body to my gaze, her lower lips glistening with her dew. Never before in my existence had I seen anything to compare to the sight before me._

_As usual, my Bella was wet and ready for me, and I teased around her center, kissing lightly around the edges of where she wanted me._

"_Please, Edward," she moaned, and then took matters into her own hands as she grabbed two fistfuls of my hair and pulled my head roughly towards her center. I licked a long, slow stroke from the bottom of her sex to the top, swirling my tongue around her nub before starting a second lick. She practically screamed in response, her hips twitching off the mattress as her fists pulled on my hair. I teased a finger near her entrance as I gently kissed and licked around her bundle, and when I plunged it inter her body, hooking it to hit her sensitive spot, she spasmed and grunted in pleasure. I worked my fingers – one, then two – in and out of her slick hole, while continuing to tongue her. I was rewarded with fresh bursts of her essence as she writhed on the bed, panting my name and tugging on my hair. I felt her stiffen up, and then shatter under my ministrations, her moans louder than ever, her juices flowing down my chin._

Mike yelled as he came, huge ropy streams of white hot cum pulsing from his cock and landing on his stomach and chest. His fist continued to pump, and Mike didn't think he had ever cum this hard in his life. Amazingly, he was still aroused, and still fairly hard, so he kept reading, his fist never stopping its pumping motions.

_I kissed up her body, until I was alongside her, looking down into her soulful brown eyes, now glazed over with a lazy look of pure satisfaction._

"_Wow, Mr. Cullen. Should I be worried about how good you are at that?", she asked with a sexy smile, as she slowly worked her hands down my body, tugging my shirt out from pants and working on the buttons._

"_Why, no, Ms Swan," I answered, in the same playful voice. "Your scent does crazy things to me, as I am sure you are well aware."_

_She laughed as she finished the last button on my shirt, taking the garment off my shoulders and pushing me back down on the bed. She straddled my thighs with her legs, her hair shining in the last rays of the day that streamed through her window and radiated behind her. Her breasts were full as she panted slowly, a single bead of sweat rolling down between them, down her abdomen, before disappearing into her belly button._

_Her small hands were delicious as they slowly rubbed my torso, her mouth leaving hot kisses in their wake, as she touched my shoulders, my collarbone, my nipples. I gasped when she lightly bit down on one of them, tilting her head so that her hair was splayed out over one of her shoulders._

_She continued her explorations, going further down my body, until she licked and kissed my belly button, her tongue darting out to taste it._

"_Mmmm, Edward. You taste amazing. Like sunshine and honey," moaned Bella. Her hands were tugging at my pants, and I helped her push them down over my thighs. Once they got low enough, she hooked her feet into my pants and pushed them the rest of the way off with her toes._

"_New trick, Ms Swan?" I asked, as she continued her soft kisses, down my thighs, to my calves, and back up to my hips. My erection was clearly evident, tenting my boxers out at ninety degrees from my body._

"_Why, yes, Mr Cullen," she teased. "Lots of new tricks this week. I've been talking with Rosalie and Emmett." _

_I groaned at that, laying my head back on the pillow. but my groan suddenly turned into a hiss as I felt her hands on my length, and then an unbelievable warmth spreading through my cock. I looked down, to see Bella with her mouth around me, slowly moving up and down as one hand held her hair over her shoulder, and the other cupped and fondled my balls. I gasped at the sensations, and almost lost it when she tilted her chin up and looked me square in the eye, a slight smile on her lips even as she continued to suck me._

Mike couldn't take any more, and a second, smaller load of cum shot from the end of his cock, hitting the end of his chin. He lay panting on his bed, his motions slowing as his cock began to shrink, his stomach, chest, and chin covered and gooey. Several drops had landed on his pages, and were already beginning to saturate the ink, causing several paragraphs to look splotchy.

Shit, thought Mike, as he jumped up and grabbed his shirt, wiping the precious pages clean of his jiz. He put the copies onto the edge of his bed, covered by his shirt, and then he cleaned himself up with a sock that he grabbed off the floor.

After getting dressed again and laying down on his rumpled bed, falling into the most blissful rest he ever remembered having, Mike realized three things.

First, he had never come so hard in his life. Second, there was a part of him, but he wasn't sure how potent that part was, that would do anything - anything at all - to make Bella his. And third, he really and truly hated Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - More diary reading this chapter! And more rated M. Leave a review if you want additional chapters.**

**Again, Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**chapter 2 :**

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Late May through August generally had the clearest weather of the year in Forks, with sunshine often appearing once or twice per week. Today was one of those days – beautiful, golden sunshine and lazy, puffy white clouds dreaming across the pale blue sky, which mirrored how Mike was feeling.

He spent some extra time shaving that day, putting on some cologne, and messing his hair into a mimicry of Cullen's messy hair style. He wanted to look good for Bella that day.

When he pulled into the parking lot, he immediately spotted her truck, and, thankfully, no sign at all of Cullen's Volvo. He hoped and prayed that the whole Cullen troupe had gone camping, as they often did on sunny days.

Quickly exiting his car and moving to Bella's truck, he was there as she was exiting the red monstrosity. In his peripheral vision, he also saw Angela and Ben approaching, and several Seniors looking over in curiosity. Clearly news of her injury in gym was now subject of more gossip about her.

As she stepped down from her truck, carefully placing her weight as she had just gotten her cast off a few days ago, she looked up at him in surprise, and he noticed a large gauze pad on her forehead, bordered with white surgical tape.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked her, notable concern evident in his voice.

She gave him a small grimace, and said "yeah, just another slight concussion. Nothing new for me."

This comment elicited a chuckle from Ben, who was now standing with Angela next to Mike. They were all relieved that she was back to school already and that her injury didn't appear to be serious.

"Ok, well can I carry your bag for you? I don't want you falling and getting hurt, and it looks like your backpack is pretty full," Mike added, hopefully. Both of them ignored the glares Lauren was throwing at them from the sidewalk.

Bella would normally refuse him, but she really wasn't feeling great. Her father had wanted her to stay home, but, knowing that Edward was going out with Emmett and Jasper today would have meant a day at home alone – and she didn't want to sit home all day in the quiet house pining for Edward.

"Ok, Mike, sure. Thanks."

Mike looked like he won the lottery, his smile was so wide. Bella saw Angela raise one of her eyebrows in surprise, but didn't say anything, and they all started heading into the school for homeroom. Most of the students were wearing short sleeved shirts, some with light jackets, but the day was already warm and the sun felt wonderful on Bella's skin. The feel of the sun on her face was the thing Bella missed most about Phoenix.

As they split up for classes, and Mike handed Bella her bag, he took a good, long look at Bella's ass, swaying gently as she walked down the hallway. She looked mouthwatering today, dressed in a light pink camisole top, skinny white Capri pants that ended mid-calf, and a pair of white sandals with an open toe. She had red nailpolish on her toes, and her ankle and calf looked delicate and succulent.

Mike wanted to suck each of those toes, lick his way up her calf, and walk his hands up her thighs. He wanted to roll those jeans down her hips, and bury his face between her legs. The fantasy played out in Mike's mind, and he was soon walking down the hallway in a mental fog of Bella-induced lust.

Morning classes were torture for Mike, as he didn't have any classes with Bella until Biology. He was absentminded all morning, and failed to answer coherently when his 3rd period English teacher called him on his daydreaming.

When the bell for lunch finally came, Mike all but sprinted to the cafeteria, eager to see Bella again. In his peripheral vision he saw Jessica looking at him, but he didn't pay her any mind. He lingered near the lunch line, and made a strategic move to wait until Bella was on the line to step into the queue himself, guaranteeing they would walk to their table together and thus sit next to one another.

His smooth move paid off – he sat next to Bella, lingering as she sat first, giving him a nice, clear view of the valley between her breasts as he peered down the top of her shirt. His cock stirred as he imagined licking down those luscious mounds, palming the soft white flesh and lubing it up so he could slide his cock between them.

From across the table, Tyler noticed his ogling, and gave him a surreptitious high-five, that was also noticed by Eric. They all looked at Bella, who sat oblivious to their obvious lusty stares, as she began eating her salad. Jessica stared daggers at Mike from across the table, but Mike was too distracted to care, with the delicious Bella sitting so close to him.

_Fuck-hot_, Tyler mouthed to Mike. Yeah, thought Mike. She was fuck-hot. And she smelled like heaven. And he couldn't wait until tonight, when he could get comfortable and read the next chapter of his sex diary.

After school ended, Mike rushed home, finding a note from his mom that she and her dad would be working late at the store. So Mike practically flew up the stairs after a quick snack, grabbed the diary from its hiding place in his underwear drawer, kicked off his shoes, and laid back on the bed to start reading, his hand snaking into his pants and fondling his cock.

The handwriting was different this time; a feminine, but blocky script. _Bella's writing_, thought Mike.

_First time - April 26th, 2004_

_Leaving school that day, Edward held my hand as we quietly made our way to his Volvo. The rest of the Cullens had already left with Rosalie in her BMW, but not before Alice stopped and winked at me, giving me a big smile. Edward just shook his head at her, and she skipped off, her grace putting any stage ballerina to shame. _

_I hobbled after him, my warm hand clutching his cool one. I had become used to the stares of the other students since my sudden return from my disastrous trip to Phoenix and the newfound closeness between the Cullens and myself, and I was able to successfully ignore them without my face turning it's usual shade of blushing red._

_I sat back in the seat, staring out the window at the sodden green scenery, my left hand absentmindedly tracing over the scar on my wrist. The purr of the Volvo's engine, and the soft sounds of Debussy filled the silence of the car. As we neared my house, Edward suddenly asked me his favorite question : "What are you thinking?" His voice broke me from my memories as I turned my head toward him and smiled._

"All kinds of things, Edward. Mostly, just how overwhelming the last few weeks have been."

"Are things moving too fast for you Bella? Because, if they are, we can slow down." He smiled when he said this, but I could see the concern in his golden eyes. And something else as well. Fear, perhaps?

I was a bit startled by this, but shook my head. "No, Edward, it's not that. I have no regrets or doubts about how things are moving with us. I love you. And I love your family. Don't ever doubt that," I finished.

_"Then what is it, love?" he asked me, pulling the Volvo up to the curb outside my house._

_I hesitated for a moment before answering, knowing it would frustrate Edward but needing to get my thoughts in order. _

_Unlocking my seatbelt, I turned to face him fully. "Well, things have been kind of strange for me the past few months. I mean, I just got here in January; then you saved me from being crushed to death in the parking lot, ignored me for a month, and then saved me again in Port Angeles. We finally start moving forward, and a week later you are saving me again, from a horrible end." _

_While I was speaking, he reached over and took my left hand, which had been rubbing again at my scar, and clutched it between his marble hands._

_"And then," I continued, in a smaller voice, looking down from his golden eyes and staring at our interlocked hands, "we get back, and my dad blames you for what happened in Phoenix. And everyone is always staring at us, and I haven't been sleeping so well. I am having strange dreams, almost every night, and you are always there to take care of me"_

_And in a lower voice, almost a whisper, my eyes on our joined hands, I said "and it scares me that, maybe, you will decide I am not worth all the trouble." _

_I felt Edward's finger under my chin, gently raising my head so he could look me in the eye. I sighed, not meeting his gaze, and finished quietly: "And despite all of this, I feel this burning love inside of me, that wants to explode, every time I look at you."_

_I raised my eyes up, then, to meet Edward's smoldering gaze. His stare hypnotized me, dazzling me completely - and before I could blink, his mouth was on mine, his cool lips pressing my lips back, his tongue begging entrance._

_We moaned together as our tongues danced, my hands reaching over and grasping him to me, pulling him closer, always closer. If I could climb into him, I would. Wherever we touched, tiny sparks of electricity burned my skin. _

_His hands wandered around my waist, to my backside, and he clutched me too him tightly. My fingers were knotted in his hair, and I grasped and tugged on the silky roots, gasping into his mouth, tasting his delicicious flavor._

As interesting and insightful as Bella's writing was to Mike, he was glad that finally they were getting to the good stuff. He peeled his pants off, flinging them to the floor, and his underwear followed behind. His shirt went next, leaving him completely undressed, except for his tube socks.

His hand was working his length then, up and down. He was hard, almost painfully so, and he laid himself back with the pages balanced on one thigh, just like yesterday.

A loud knock caused Mike to jump in surprise, yelping and fumbling, when his door suddenly opened, and he reached forward, grabbing his sheet and covering himself up.

"Mike?", Jessica's voice called in. "What are you doing?"

**A/N - sort of a cliffie, I know. What will Jessica's reaction be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Stephanie Meyer owns all. RATED M - Mature Readers only.**

Chapter 3 -

Jessica walked fully into the room, taking in Mike's bare legs, the sheet clutched around his groin, and his obvious embarrassment at being caught jerking off. She arched an eyebrow as he opened and closed his mouth, like a gulping fish trying to catch a lungful of air.

"Mike, you rushed off so fast after school. We had plans tonight, and you didn't answer your phone," she said as she walked into the room, her eyes taking in the scene. Mike was frozen like a deer in the headlights, the sheet wrapped tightly around his midsection, his obvious erection tenting it in the middle; the diary was flattened back and opened next to him, and Jessica narrowed her eyes as she walked over to it. "Must be pretty good porno, huh Mike?" Jessica giggled. She reached out her hands for the pages, and Mike shot out his right hand, gripping her wrist, to stop her.

"No Jess, you can't read that."

"Why not, Mike? It's not like Lauren and I haven't read this stuff before." She shook him off, and his naked state and need to clutch the sheet to himself prevented him from grabbing it with both hands from her. So he resigned himself to letting her see it, and slumped back on the bed, the sheet still covering his abdomen and waist.

As Jess's eyes scanned the page, she let out a yelp of suprise. "Wow, Mike," said Jess. "Where did you get this?" Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was shaped into an 'O'.

"Umm, well, I found it in Cullen's locker. He rushed out of gym yesterday when Bella fell off the bleachers, and I made a copy in Coach Clapp's office." Mike felt a little nervous telling this to Jessica, as he knew she was a major gossip and he didn't want this getting back to Bella – or Cullen.

Jess squaled with delight, and quickly folder her legs under her and sat on his bed, completely ignoring his half-naked state and getting comfortable and skimming through the pages, until she returned to the page Mike had folded over, and was titled 'First Time.' "Mike, I think this is about the first time they had sex! And look at the date! It was only a month ago!" Jessica was positively thrilled with this revelation, and was began to read down the page, her eyes growing darker, and her breath coming slightly heavier.

Despite his earlier embarressment, Mike was immediately turned on, and leaned over her shoulder and began reading with her. He looked at Jess, and put his chin down on her shoulder. "Do you want to read it out loud, Jess?" he asked in a breathy, and he hoped, sexy voice.

Jessica turned slightly, looking him seriously in the eye from only a few inches away. Her eyes searched his, and she slowly nodded. She wasn't deluding herself – she knew Mike had the hots for Bella – he'd been lusting after her since she first stumbled into Forks High – but Jessica also had a major league hots for Edward. So this might be fun – and by the looks of Mike, with the sheet begining to tent where he clasped it over his groin, he was ready for a little action.

So she started to read again, thgis tuime in a slower, sulkier voice. Mike leaned over her, and slowly began rubbing her back and thighs, his bare legs intertwining with her jean clad ones.

"Jess", he breathed, "why don't you take off your shoes first? And your sweater? Get comfortable."

Jessica nodded, and slowly stood and bent down, her arm reaching for one foot at a time, taking her brown boots off her feet. She then unbuttoned her white sweater, leaving herself clad only in a black vneck tee shirt. Her eyes locked with Mikes, and she slowly resumed her position on the bed, placing the pages back into her lap.

Mike swallowed, his gaze trailing down her neck, to her ample cleavage that was now only a few inches from his eager eyes.

Jess continued reading, her breathing deepening as she did, making her words come out in a throaty, sexy manner.

_As usual, his kisses left me gasping for air. _

_Edward rushed around the car then, gently lifting me out and carrying me into the house, bridal style, and up to my room. He turned his head to look down at me, and his devilish smile was back. He pushed my bedroom door shut behind him, locking it before he picked me up again and carried me to the bed._

Gently, he laid me down and climbed over me so he was on my left side. He rested a hand on my stomach and leaned forward to kiss me. I weaved my fingers in his hair, and he slipped his hand around my waist, pulling me closer. His hands began to roam from my waist up along my side before he grabbed my upper arm and squeezed gently. 

_And then his lips met mine. The kiss started out the same, but I was immediately surprised to feel him roll me to my side and pull me close to him. His right hand, which had been supporting his him, slipped under my head, and the fingers of his hand weaved into my hair. His left hand wrapped securely around me and pulled me tight before he let his fingers glide down my back and across my thigh, until they were tucked up under my right knee. He pulled my leg up over his hip as he parted his lips. I felt his tongue gently stroke across my lips. Instinctively, I parted my lips for him and felt his tongue dance into my mouth, tasting me deeply. He tasted like honey and spices, like candy, and desire ripped through me, zinging down my spine to the tips of my toes. I was moaning, panting, my tongue slowly working against his as he explored my mouth. His lips slid off mine and grazed down my cheek to my ear. I heard him growl slightly, and another wave of desire ripped through me._

"Edward," I panted, trying to catch my breath, my hands tangled in his hair, clutching him to me.

"Hmm," he mumbled as his lips moved from my ear following the line of my jaw, down to my neck, where he latched on the pulse point below my jawline and lightly nibbled there. "What is it, my love?" he softly whispered to me, never stopping his kisses and small licks. Wherever his lips touched, a trail of fire followed.  


_"I..I"my brain was mush, and I couldn't answer him coherently. I felt his smile against my skin, and he knew very well the affect he had on me.  
_

Mike hasd reached over Jessica's shoulder at this point, and was grasping her heaving breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples through her shirt. He would occassionally drag one of his fingers under the edge of the fabric, touching skin, and she would let out a shaky moan whenever she did this. Surreal as this was, she continued reading on, into the fantasy as much as he was.

Jessica's free hand was rubbing up and down Mike's leg, closer to his now throbbing cock, which had poked it's way past the edge of the concealing sheet that Mike had placed over his body.

_As I continued to gasp out his name, his left hand slipped up to the hem of my shirt, and I shuddered as he traced his way up my side, along my ribs, taking the material with him. He looked in my eyes, silently asking for permission. My only answer was to raise my arms, helping him to remove my shirt. I panted for breath, my breast heaving, as he pushed the garment up and over my head and tossed it to the floor. He looked down at me, his eyes were black, smouldering. I was mesmerized by his stare, like a deer held by the gaze of a lion. His hands hovered over me as he rolled me to my back and sat up. I watched as his eyes took me in, fixing on my lacy blue bra and my heaving chest. My nipples jutted against the flimsy material, which was almost sheer. I felt wetness gathering between my thighs, and my body was hungering for his touch._

_"Beautiful, Bella," he whispered. "You are exquisite, love."_

_He leaned forward again, and his lips met mine in a heated kiss. I felt his fingers glide up my arms and slip under the straps of my bra, drawing them downward until my breasts were almost exposed. His lips moved down, to trace the line of my neck before slowly - too slowly - moving into the hollow between my breasts. When his cool lips met my overheated flesh, I gasped, and let out a long, low moan. I was panting loudly now, and was aching deep in my core for him to touch me, but he moved so slowly, drawing out his torture._

_His hands slipped behind my back, and I felt him unhook my bra. He made no immediate move to take it off, though, and instead slipped his hands under each cup, gently grasping my breasts. His cool touch made my nipples immediately harden further and I arched off the bed, into his hands, pressing my breasts further into his palms. The wetness between my thighs increased, and my body was aflame for him._

He kissed down my shoulders and upper arms, and then, he gently removed the garment and tossed it aside, leaving my skin exposed. His lips began to explore the curves of each breast before he gently kissed my perked nipples, while his own breathing had increased in tempo, and was almost a match for mine. 

_I let out a breathy moan as I suddenly felt his cool mouth engulf one of my nipples, while his fingers gently worked the other one. He sucked each of my breasts, his tongue swirling around my sensitive tips. A sudden gush of wetness flowed from between my legs, and I felt like a human waterfall now. My panties were drenched, and bunching up like a wet washcloth. I needed more from him. I weaved my hand into his hair, tugging and twisting, allowing his ministrations, and suddenly I felt too hot in my jeans, and wanted them off. And I wanted Edward's shirt off - now. I needed to feel his skin against mine. _

Jessica reached over for Mike's cock, and was now stroking it in time with his hands, which were fumbling and pushing her pants down over her hips. With no finesse at all, Mike wrenched her panties from her body, and began running his fingers over her drenched slit.

Jessica moaned loudly, laying back on the bed and spreading her thighs wide, giving Mike ample room to stroke her. She kept reading out loud, the pages in her left hand while her right stroked Mike's leaking cock. She had never been this turned on in her life.

_I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt with my free hand, while Edward held still and allowed me to unbutton him. Once they were all undone, he shrugged out of it, never removing his lips from mine, and he gasped when my warm hands wrapped over his shoulders and moved down his chest, exploring the hair I felt there, and rubbing his nipples and stomach. I felt his chiseled chest and hard abs clenching under my fingers, and the scent of his skin was overwhelmingly sweet. It fogged my brain and senses. I was drunk on Edward, and I felt like I was drifting in a haze of passion._

_I gently pushed back on him, and he pulled me to him as he lay flat on his back. I began to kiss downward from his lips, to his masculine jaw, to his neck, where I nippled and licked, emoating a gasp from his lips._

_Moving further down, I continued to kiss and lick his chest, his upper arms, his collarbone, and his stomach, my tongue swirling out to taste all these delicious areas of Edward's body. His breath was coming in short pants, and I felt his cool marble body yielding under mine._

_"Bella, you will be the death of me," Edward panted. His eyes were open, watching my every move, catalouging it in his perfect memory. My eyes met his, and I held his gaze as I licked and kissed his nipples and stomach. I bit down on his left nipple, and he let out a shaky moan, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips off the bed._

_As I kissed lower, approaching his belt line, running my hands freely over his stomach now and down to his thighs, I suddenly felt myself fllipping over, and I found myself on my back with Edward hovering over me, eyes black and full of lust. I gasped out in surprise and delight, loving the way he was handling me. I was drenched with desire, a quivering mess, completely under his spell._

_He braced himself on his right arm as his hands began to again explore my body. Our lips reconnectedf in a hungry kiss, and I let out a tiny whimper as he massaged my right breast, still wet from his earlier suckling. I broke the kiss, pulling away and gasping. His eyes met mine, and his hand moved to my left breast. I leaned upward, taking his lips in another passionate kiss, our tongues meeting in a slow, erotic dance._

_His hands were all over me now, on my breasts, my thighs, my backside. We were boath groaning, and Edward let out a low growl as I sucked his tongue into my mouth, and pursed my lips to create suction on it as I bobbed my head forward and back, sucking his tongue into and out of my mouth._

After a few moments of this, I felt his hand slip down along my stomach to the top of my jeans. We broke off the kiss and Edward met my heated gaze. 

_"Are you sure, Bella? Do you want this?" He was asking me, giving me the choice. As if he had to ask._

_My eyes burned with the love I felt for him, and with the passion that burned in my core, as I answered: "Yes, Edward. I do. I am yours. Take me." I let my hands slide down his bare chest, and Edward let his hands wander further downward, until he was pressing the heel of his hand right where I wanted him most._

_I let out a loud moan, my insides quivering like jelly, and I felt Edward pulling my zipper down my jeans, and then lifting my hips upwards. His eyes were intense as his left hand slipped under my pants, taking the material with it as he glided his hand down the curve of my butt over the back of my cotton panties. He helped me get them over my cast, and I was free of my jeans moments later._

_I was lost now, my panties soaked through and dripping, my breath coming in fevered gasps._

_He looked at me with his black gaze, trapping me with his dark stare again. I was naked except for my thin panties, blue against my pale skin, and the heat of his eyes caused my to blush feverishly, which went from the tips of my hair down to my chest._

_"Oh my beautiful Bella," Edward moaned. "You are the most enticing thing that I have ever seen. And you are all mine."_

_"All yours," I gasped, trembling under the heat of his gaze._

Mike quickly changed positions on the bed, and lowered his head towards Jessica's center. He let his tongue lave over her dripping lips, and slowly pumped three fingers into her soaking hole.

Jessica let out a loud grunt, her voice breaking, and she lowered the pages to the bed and grabbed Mike's hair with both her hands.

"No," said Mike, lifting his eyes to look at her. "Keep reading".

Jessica, needing his tongue on her again, picked up the pages and in a shaky voice started reading again.

_His fingers began a slow dance up up my body, from my feet, to my ankles, and upwards. "So beautiful," he murmured, as his dark eyes followed the path of his stroking fingers, as they wandered up my legs, from my calf, to my thighs, and over my hips. Wherever he touched, tiny sparks of electricity burned my skin. My heart thundered in my chest, and my breath was coming in shallow gasps as he wandered closer and closer to where I most needed his touch. I was burning for him, now, a physical ache in my center that needed relief._

_His fingertips grazed along the edges of my panties, teasing me into a delirium. My hands were clenched into the bedsheets, and my hips were lifting off the mattress, trying to find friction._

_Suddenly, he pressed his hand down right against my mound, and ran one of his fingers down the damp spot of my panties, up and down, through the wetness. I gasped wildly, the sensation causing jolts of heat to sear me._

_Edward let out a sudden hiss, and his face was between my legs, his tongue running the same path his finger had taken a moment before. I heard a ripping sound, and I felt my underwear torn away; and then the cool miracle of Edward's tongue was on my naked flesh. _

_I screamed out in response, my hips flying off the bed, as that first swipe of his tongue sent electricity shooting through my core, up my spine, and bursting in my brain like fireworks on a clear night. Before I could even absorb what had just happened, his tongue was on me again. He lapped me, up and down, as I screamed out in delirium as I felt a sudden tightening in my abdomen, coiling tighter and tighter as I raced towards my climax. Pleasure so intense it was almost painful radiated out from my core, zinging through my veins, racing out to every part of my body._

_When I felt his finger suddenly teasing at my entrance, and then dipping inside me, I was lost. _

_"EDWARD," I screamed out in response, as I grunted, stars flying behind my closed lids, Edward's tongue and fingers continuing to move on me sensitive flesh. I crashed over the edge, the most powerful orgasm of my life wracking through my body, turning me to a pile of goo._

_As my body came back to earth and my senses returned to me, I felt Edward's cool breath on my flesh, his finger still moving slowly inside of me, teasing in and out._

_"You taste divine, Bella. Nothing can compare to you," Edward moaned. I groggily raised my head, and saw him grinning stupidly at me from the cradle of my thighs._

Mike pulled Jessica up, and turned her over so she was on her knees, doggie style, her ass and wet pussy shaking in the air enticingly. She laid the pages open in front of her, and kept reading, as Mike aligned his cock with her entrance and plunged into her, making Jessica grunt in pleasure. Mike immediately went to work, pistoning his cock into her, while she tried to hold her voice steady and continue to read.

_Pulling him up towards me, he kissed me deeply, sharing my taste with me. Surprisingly, this turned me on immensely, and I let out a groan, and reached my hands for Edward's belt. When I reached the button of his jeans, he leaned in and kissed my neck and collarbones, as I arched my back and turned my head to give him better access. I slipped the button of his pants loose, and pushed him backwards to lay down and give me free reign over him._

_When the zipper was down, I pushed the pants off his hips and watched him kick the rest of the way out of them, his long, strong legs moving effortlessly._

_When he was down to just his black boxers, I let myself take in the physical perfection that was Edward. Adonis face, wild sex hair, sculpted chest and arms, toned abs and washboard stomach, faint happy trail leading in a 'v' from his belly button to his massive erection that was tenting his boxers, to his muscled thighs and athletic calves. He was the mythical David, the perfect physical specimen. And he was here, laying in my bed, waiting on me, panting with anticipation for my next move. The thought made me dizzy with desire, and incredulous that I could hold any sort of power over such a god as this. It was a heady feeling, and it combined with my love for him to create a rush of lust and love such as I had never felt before. I wanted all of him - mind, body, soul._

_I again let my eyes roam over every part of his bare skin, and I let my hands wander over his physical perfection. I laid hungry kisses on his chest, his stomach, and his thighs, and let my fingers slowly trail along his skin, moving slowly towards the band of the black silk around his waist. I let my hands wander over his flesh, and wrapped my hands behind him where i squeezed his butt through his boxers. Edward let me know he was enjoying my motions, as he was practically purring, a low grumbling noise that came from somewhere deep in his chest._

_I moved back upwards, kissing his neck, his jaw, and then his lips. As our lips moved in unison, I reached down and gently pushed his boxers down off of his hips. He lifted up to help me, and I pushed them downwards. When they were far enough down, i hooked my feet into them and pushed them the rest of the way off his legs. I let my eyes wander down his body, and they opened wide when I saw the size of him. As I expected, he was perfect - tall, thick, and smooth. After a few seconds, I heard him softly chuckle at my ogling, and I I was embarrassed to be caught looking, so I brought my eyes back to his and leaned upward to meet his lips while my hand traveled down to grasp him._

_He sucked in a breath when my hand closed around his shaft, the ends of my fingers not fully able to wrap around his girth. I looked down again, and slowly brought my hand up and down his length, savoring the feel of him in my hands. I had never touched a man before, and didn't know what would please him, but I listened to his moans and whispers to judge what felt good to him. He seemed to like it when I let my thumb rub across the tip, and I spread the moisture I found there around, letting my hand slide easier up and down his length._

_I stroked him slowly, and with my other hand reached down and cupped his balls. He sucked in a breathy moan, panting my name over and over. I gently tugged on his sack as I continued my stroking, letting my rhythm increase in time with the gentle thrusting of his hips. His breathing was coming faster now, and I increased my tempo, while my other hand explored the sensitive skin underneath his erection._

_I turned my head, so I was looking into his eyes. His eyes were black as night, and he met my stare with a look of love and tenderness and love that took my breath away. "Is this right, Edward," I asked, my mouth dry with desire. "Am I doing this right?" as I continued stroking._

_"You're doing it perfectly," he groaned, and I traced the ridges of his head with my fingertips before starting my stroking again, all the way to the bottom of his shaft and then back up. A few more drops of moisture leaked from the tip, and I rubbed it over the sides of his shaft and his balls, which I was rolling with my other hand now. They had tightened up and pulled in towards his body, and as my motions increased Edward's hips began to move in jerky motions._

_Suddenly, Edward stayed my hand with his own. I arched an eyebrow at him, about to ask him why he stopped me, when he turned me over and laid me on my back, settling over me._

_"Bella, stop. I want to be inside you when I cum," he rasped hoarsely, and my eyes widened and my already soaked center clenched with desire at his words - so unexpected from Edward, and so hot and sexy. _

_"I want you to be inside me when it happens, too," I said, my eyes shining wet with love and longing, my breath coming in wheezing gasps. "For both of us - together."_

_I slowly lay all the way back and opened my legs for him, and for the first time, Edward laid his naked body in the cradle of my thighs. He fit there perfectly, like I was made for him. Together, our hands guided the head of his throbbing erection to slide against my wet, swollen folds, our moans combining at the exquisite sensation of him sliding through my curls and along the lips of my sex. I put my hands around his neck, crossing them behind his head, as he grasped his shaft and teased it around my entrance, gathering wetness there, thrilling me with sensation, at the contrasting temperatures, at the jolts of electricity that seemed to ignite beneath my skin everywhere he touched me. Never had I felt more alive with anticipation than I did at that moment._

_"Bella," Edward panted out through clenched teeth. "You must promise me - if I hurt you, if its too much - you must tell me. I couldn't bare it if I hurt you, Bella."_

_"I promise, Edward. Please. I love you, and I trust you. You won't hurt me. You can't," I finished with such open honesty and trust in my voice, that after a long moment, Edward's expression softened and he leaned down and gave me a light kiss, grazing my lips with his own._

_As our lips teased against each other, I felt him moving his member against me again. I felt it slip slightly into me, then pull out, then slip in again. Edward repeated this motion a few times, getting deeper each time, acclimating me slowly to his impressive size. I was a panting and moaning mess by now, and getting impatient. I reached down for him, my fingers joining his own around his shaft. I pulled him towards me, and arched my hips off the bed. _

_We gasped in unison, as he slid inside me about halfway. I pulled myself up further, as he eased down, and I felt a slight pinching and burning sensation which was quickly soothed by the coolness of his skin. I felt myself adjusting to him, and let my fingers wander up and down his upper arms, which were planted on either side of my head. He let out a strangled gasp, and his arms were shaking._

_"Are you ok, love?" Edward asked in a tight voice, the strain of holding back clearly evident on his face._

_"Yes, Edward. It just stung for a minute. I am ok." I moaned out to him. "Please, move."_

_Edward began rocking his hips slowly, sinking deeper into me, until he was buried in me and our pubic hair meshed together, pelvis to pelvis. We gasped in unison as he pulled almost all the way out, and then thrust strongly back in, and then started a steady motion of rocking in and out._

_"Bella, Bella, oh my Bella," Edward was moaning, mumbling my name, as he rocked in and out of me. I felt shocks from the place where we joined, jolting through me and into my brain. A light sheen of sweat covered my forehead and chest, and I felt the coil in my belly begining to build again, tighter and tighter._

_He picked up the pace, and Edward let out a loud moan, louder than I have ever heard from him before. "Oh God, Bella. You are so warm. The heat, it's amazing. I cannot believe how you feel around me, Bella."_

_My hips began raising off the bed with him, and soon we were moving in sync, in and out. He would sometimes roll his hips in a circle, swirling his length inside of me, but my hips went right with him, and we began moving faster, until our gasps and moans and the slapping of flesh was all I could hear. My world was narrowing to the heady sensations that Edward was creating in me, all centered at the point we connected. I was racing towards that peak again, this time with Edward, and I knew we would get there together._

_"Faster, Edward. Harder" I breathed out, sweat now coating my whole body, and running down my chest between the valley of my breasts. I was flushed, and hot, and ready to explode, and I wanted Edward to pound into me before he came with me._

_His tempo increased, faster and faster, until I couldnt keep up with him. My breathy pants turned into a long, keening wail, as my orgasm began to crash over me, and Edward's motions suddenly became much more powerful, almost painful, until with one last powerful thrust he growled out his pleasure, his weight coming down on me, deliciously covering me as I twitched and came beneath him, calling out his name and shouting myself hoarse, as I felt him releasing deep inside of me, letting many nights of pent-up lust and desire finally come crashing down in relief. My love for him blossomed out from me, enveloping us in a warm cocoon, connecting my soul to his. He looked down on me, his face completely free of the weight and burdens he normally carried on his brow, and his hand came up lovingly to stroke my face._

Mike was pounding into Jessica for all she was worth now, and as his orgasm approached, he yelled "Bella! Oh Bella, come with me!"

Jessica, finally abandoning her pages, screamed out "Yes Edward, I am coming, I am coming!"

Mike pulled her ass flush with his hips one last time, and erupted into her body, spurting over and over again in the most intense orgasm of his life.

After a few moments, he slipped out, and he and Jessica flopped down on the floor together. Mike reached over and pulled the sheet from his bed, covering their bodies, as he gently stroked Jessica's arm.

She looked over at him, her brown eyes warm, but questioning.

"Wow, Mike. That was...was...," she finished lamely, seemngly lost for words.

Letting out a half laugh, half grunt, Mike agreed. "Yeah, it was something, alright. We need to do that more often."

Jessica nodded, and then went quiet, as she lay there pondering the last few minutes. After a minute of silence, she looked up at him. "Mike? Do you think we are pathetic? Needing to read that to really get each other off?"

Mike thought about it briefly, but then shook his head. "No, Jess, I dont. Lots of people read porn to make their sex lives better. That's pretty normal I think," he finished.

"Yes, but we know them. I mean, it's Bella! The girl I know you wish you were with!"

Mike narrowed his eyes, and stopped his gentle tickling of her arm. "Well, it's not like I don't know you don't want Cullen, and would drop me in a second for him! Hell, you screamed out his name when you came!"

Jessica stared at Mike open-mouthed. Her eyes flashed with anger, and she grabbed the sheet, ripping it from his body and wrapping it around herself as she stood up. "You have got to be fucking kidding me, Mike! You called out Bella's name first!"

"Did not!" yelled Mike, now seething with anger. "You called out for Cullen! I heard you! I know you want him!"

Jessica reached for her clothes, and gathered them together in a pile, and stormed out of his room to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She was mortified, and pissed, and fighting off tears.

Mike quickly re-dressed himself, and sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. Did he call for Bella? Now he wasn't sure. He had been so caught up in the fantasy that he was fucking Bella and not Jessica, that he might have. He didn't think he would have noticed. So now, he felt like a shit.

He waited for Jessica to finish dressing, and called out quietly to her when he heard her exit the bathroom.

"Jess? I am sorry. Can you talk for a minute?" He gave her a small, shaky, smile.

Jessica walked warily back into the room, her eyes searching Mikes. After a tense moment, the fight went out of her, and she sighed and sat down next to him. "I am sorry too, Mike. "

Mike gently reached for her hand, and she took it, clasping her fingers with his. "Do you think we will ever feel about each other like they do," he asked her softly.

Jessica looked at their hands twisting together, and mumbled out her answer. "Probably not, Mike. Let's face it, we both wish we were with someone else. I know you want Bella," she said. Then, with a slight grimace, she added "hell, half the school wants her."

Mike stared off into space for a moment before answering. "Yeah, you are right. But I really like you Jess. You are great."

She looked at Mike sweetly, and smiled at him. "You too, Mike. And I don't regret today. That was great."

Mike's answering smile was real this time, spreading across his face, and highlighting the dimples that Jessica liked so much. "Yeah, it was. Want to read some more tomorrow?"


End file.
